first male demon
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Naruto being the first male demon


This is a cross over be tween Rosario vampire and Naruto this a male story their will be other Naruto charters will be monster harem story also Tsukune is a female and her name is tsuki she is also a monster an Oni also Naruto mother is Kushina she is a Kyuubi yoko my spelling suck

 _ **Discclaimer: Akihias Ikeda And Masashi Kishimoto if I did Tsukune would have said you girl love me so why not shear me and Naruto would come up with a better name then baruto**_

 _ **Hanyo**_

"Hello" Human/Human froms

 **" You Should Run" True from**

 _ **'Ramen Is Yummy And I Really Want It In My Tummy' being Thinking**_

 _ **=Place=**_

 ** _Hanyo_**

 **CHAPTER ONE:** **the beginning of the male Kyuubi / prologue**

 _ **=Uzumaki Dojo October 10th=**_

"Ahhhh" A nine year old scream in pain lying on the dojo floor the boy had Sunkiss blonde hair with crimson red highlight with six whisker mark on each cheek tan skin sigh of him being half islander but his hair an face were covered in ash his eyes like a ocean blue sapphire he was wearing a jujutsu gi _**{A/N if someone can tell me what the jujutsu gi look like that be great}**_ an orange top black bottom but also covered ash the callparead was a elven year old girl holding a blue flame in her hand the girl wearing red and white miko dress the girl look normal but has a fox ears and two fox tail the girl was the defition of elegant to her head from her toes her I a golden colored her eyebrow cut like dot but right now she was smiling innocent

"Give up Naruto=kun You'll never bet me you humen your lucky that your mother is Kushina-Sama but I gusts have a crybaby weakly for a son is pretty sad" said elegant little blonde girl

"So not fair Kuyoko use powers cheater" Naruto said as he was getting up off the dojo floor "let go one more round but lets make it interesting I bet the I can touch you before the sunlight a if win now mater what happen in the future you have to do what I say got that but if you win I do your chores for the rest of the year deal" Naruto said got in he family stands

 **"Okay Naruto-kun but don't go crying when you stuck with my chores for a entry year"** Said Kuyoko as she got ready to use one of her fireballs Naruto charge at Kyoko try to grab at her sleeves Kuyoko dodge how ever Naruto see this an try to trip herwith a leg sweep kyoko jump over that then Kyoko try to use fire ball but Naruto dodges her attacks getting closer Naruto go fore a upper cut yoko lean her head back she then grab him by the arm and throw him a cross the room she was playing with him time was running out but then some thing weird stared to happen Naruto he was seeing thing slowly but then stared fall worried about Naruto Kuyoko walk toward Naruto she then noticed thing on his that should not be their two fox ear and one fox tail Kyoko was shocked that Naruto has just showed yokai traits she careful and slowly picking him up and putting his head on her lap.

 **' _Naruto-kun what happening to you'_** Yoko thought as she touch his fox ear then Naruto slow open up his eye his from a ocean blue sapphire to blood red scarlet his pupil trun to slits his face whisker were now making him look furled his nail turn to claws is k9 were sharpen

 **"Naruto are you a girl"** Yoko said as she check to see if he was a she **"No and stop checking my good you pervert I'm a boy why do you ask?"** Question Naruto as he got up but befor he grab he sleeve and yelled **"I wond now you to do what I say"** Exclaimed Naruto as he was fully up.

 **"Not exactly "** Yoko said as she got up off the floor.

 **"Huh what do you mean?"** Question Naruto tilting His head Looking so confused.

 **"Look for your self"** Said Yoko as she point to the wall **"The sun is already down but Do worry your little head you have a whole year chores to do but more important thing to discuss but less go find Kushina-sama may be she know what going on with you"**

 _ **=Uzumaki House living room=**_

As they left the dojo to the main house o the living room were they could find Naruto parents In the living room relaxing on the couch reading a book as so as they saw Naruto thy were shocked To see there little boy with fox ears and tails.

"Naruto what happen to you" Minato said as he got up looking at his son Minato Namakazi Ramen Chef Loving Father great husband A co Shrine owner Minato has spiky blonde hair tan skin and wear a traditional Japanese clothing.

 **"** How did this happen your not suppose to have Youkai energy could It be... that the being that prophesy **"** Kushina Said worrying that her son when through pain as she hugging her son "Are you dose it hurt are you alright?" Kushina Uzumaki House wife Kyuubi Yoko Clan head of the Yokos Kushina has crimson red hair is a beautiful she wear scarlet red kimono with a cherry blossom .

 **"I'm alrght It didn't hurt I'm fine Kaa-chan"** Naruto said as he hugged her back **" Me and Kuyoko were sparing next thing I know I stared to see everything slow down then black and when I come to I was lying down on Yoko's lap"** Explain Naruto as he stop hugged his mother

"Is true Kuyoko" Said Kushina

"Kushina I think you should call a clan council meeting to discuss this with Naruto we should get the clan doctors if their a problem with naruto just in case" Minato Said

"Okay but if something wrong with my baby Kami sama so help them"

 _ **= grand council room=**_

As Kushina sat down on her chair she stared the meeting "I call these meeting because something strange and odd happen to my son"

 **"And what could possible be important that had happen to your son that you it need are intension "** Demanded a women.

The women was wearing a vampiric suit this Morgana Shuzen the head of Shuzen vampire family

"It is important as you know my partner is a male unlike half of you I marry a human an are son was human until today my son has be come the first male Yokai **"** Explain Kunshina

In this world all mater of monster are female because of that monster use a special seal that give them the male appendage this seal is know as the futa seal.

 **"What impossible how could this be male should only carry the monster gene"** Morgana said in shock

"My son and his friend were sparring an some how unlock his yokai energy I don't know be their is a legend that a Yoko will one day mead the gap's between the monster and human that was the prophesy told to me by my grandmother Mito Uzumaki how ever I will teach him everything that is to know about are race it is my sworn duty as his mother and the leader of the Yoko clan" Kushina was finish speaking Morgana spoke **"I** **f he survive that is"**

 **"Are you threatening my son"** Kushina said angrily as she transformed to her true from a Kyuubi Yoko

 **"No in fact I'm a little worried their were male with yokai in their blood that force their yokai energy to the surface only to Blow up though I doubt that happen your son he probable didn't force up so I doubted he will blow up"** Morgana said trying to calm her down.

 _ **=Back to the Uzumaki home=**_

"How did meeting go dear" Minato ask worried the council met do something to Naruto

"The Meeting Wanted well how Naruto doing" Kushina ask concerning about her son form the doctors siting on the couch dirking the tea the her husband made for her.

"Naruto is sleeping the doctors said that he will be find" Minato said brining a smile on her face "that good so l will teach Naruto the clan special technique and fighting style his training star first thing in the morning " Said Kushina as soon their tea was done Kushina want behind hugging his neck and wispier in his ear sexily "you know it's been along time we had the night to are self's "Kushina said as she want to their room with a sexy wake.

 **The end**

 **A/N well their you have do not look forward for quick update this foxsky2015 signing out**


End file.
